


Buzzed

by serendipityxxi



Series: All The Ways Audrey and Duke Try to Kill Nathan With Sensation Now That The Troubles Are Over [4]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey waits til Duke’s handed the glass over and then gives him a zap in the ribs with the tiny machine in her hand.</p><p>“What?” Duke jumps, and looks down.</p><p>Audrey’s smile is pure mischief as she opens her fist and shows him the buzzing toy that had been hidden by her fingers. Duke’s eyes go wide in surprise. Audrey smirks and closes her hand, stuffs the toy in her pocket. Her eyes dart to Nathan pointedly then back. Duke’s eyebrows go up to his hairline and then his answering grin spreads and spreads until it takes over his face.</p><p>Nathan happens to glance over in their direction at just that moment. ‘Oh, no.’ he thinks. Whatever they’re talking about, it cannot be good.</p><p>Duke sees Nathan register their gaze, sees his eyebrows go together in consternation and laughs, nudging Audrey. ‘Oh, buddy, you’ve got no idea what you’re in for,’ he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzzed

Nathan kisses them both and goes to work on Monday, leaving them curled together in the golden morning sunshine. Audrey has the day off so she has the rest of the morning to laze about in bed. They look so cozy, it’s hard for Nathan to leave. They’re tangled in the white sheets, Audrey wrapped around Duke, her chin propped on his shoulder, delicate hand curled around his bicep as they both watch him leave. Nathan can feel their gazes almost as well as he can feel the rough denim of his jeans. He puts a little swagger into his step knowing they’ll appreciate the view and hears Audrey crack up into Duke’s shoulder. It makes Nathan grin all the way out to the car.

When they hear the Bronco pull off Duke rolls onto his back. Audrey folds her arms across his chest, resting her chin on top of them she looks up at Duke from under her mess of tumbled blonde hair. Her blue eyes are dancing in the sunlight. She’s clearly had a thought.

“So,” she says casually and Duke smiles, smoothing his hand over her hair.

“So?” he answers.

She leans up to kiss his chin, soft and quick, before she asks, “What’re we going to do to Nathan this week?”

Duke chuckles and runs his knuckles down her spine. “Did I ever tell you I like how your mind works, Detective Parker?”

They spend the next little while brainstorming and then… exploring some of those ideas. Just to see if they work as well as they think. They won’t blow Nathan’s mind with second-rate, mediocre plans after all. Well okay they might, Nathan’s still a little sensitive right now, but that’s beside the point. They have reputations to uphold.

 

/////

 

All their plans are thrown out the window that evening when they’re all sitting round a table at the Gull and U2’s _With or Without You_ comes on over the sound system. Nathan practically crawls into the nearby speakers.

“Nathan?” Audrey laughs, and her eyes are bright and happy, “what are you doing?”

“I forgot how good music feels,” he tells her, voice hushed, eyes shut.

Duke goes and turns up the stereo and puts on the Gull-friendly Nathan playlist that he will never admit he made.

At the end of the night, after Duke’s locked up they crank up “We Will Rock You” on the stereo system at the Gull and stomp around ‘til their feet hurt. Nathan’s hands go red from clapping out the rhythm so hard. Audrey collapses laughing across a booth and Duke ignores health and safety standards and has them both in that booth with the music keeping time.

 

/////

 

Nathan spends the next three days whenever he’s riding alone in the bronco with the music turned up as loud as he can stand it - the bass vibrating in his stomach, singing at the top of his lungs. He can feel the vibration in his throat, feel the words as he shouts them out. _Enter Sandman_ blasts up to them on Tuesday. They catch him sitting in the parking lot singing _I Walk The Line_ along with Johnny Cash on Wednesday. Eric Clapton’s _Change the World_ reaches their ears on Thursday.

On Friday Audrey walks into the Gull and spots Nathan at their usual table. Duke is pretending to tend the bar and mostly annoying Nora. Audrey waves to Nathan and goes to Duke first. Walks right behind the bar, reaching into her pocket for the thing she picked up that they talked about.

“Hey,” he says dropping a kiss on her hair and then turning back to hand the customer his drink.

Audrey waits til Duke’s handed the glass over and then gives him a zap in the ribs with the tiny machine in her hand.

“What?” Duke jumps, and looks down.

Audrey’s smile is pure mischief as she opens her fist and shows him the buzzing toy that had been hidden by her fingers. Duke’s eyes go wide in surprise. Audrey smirks and closes her hand, stuffs the toy in her pocket. Her eyes dart to Nathan pointedly then back. Duke’s eyebrows go up to his hairline and then his answering grin spreads and spreads until it takes over his face.

Nathan happens to glance over in their direction at just that moment. ‘Oh, no.’ he thinks. Whatever they’re talking about, it cannot be good.

Duke sees Nathan register their gaze, sees his eyebrows go together in consternation and laughs, nudging Audrey. ‘Oh, buddy, you’ve got no idea what you’re in for,’ he thinks.

 

/////

 

They’re in for a lazy Saturday. No one has to go to work today. Audrey wakes up and kisses the back of Nathan’s neck. “Hey,” she breathes against him.

“Hey yourself,” he grumbles into the pillows.

“Got you something,” she purrs and Nathan can feel sleep leaving him in favor of curiosity.

“What is it?” he asks, though he doesn’t turn over, quietly enjoying the warmth of her pressed all along his back. She’s so soft, he thinks muzzily, her pajama clad legs tangled with his, her breasts pressed against his back, her chin isn’t soft where it pokes pointedly into the curve between his shoulder and his neck but he’ll take it since it comes with the softness of her hair brushing against his ear.

“Audrey?” Duke complains from the other side, his voice a sleepy rasp that scrapes over Nathan’s ears in pleasant, shuddery ways. Nathan feels the mattress dip as Duke shifts.

“Sorry. I couldn’t wait,” she says brightly, sounding anything but sorry.

Nathan chuckles and rubs his face on the cotton pillowcase. It’s soft too. Not nearly as soft as Audrey though.  

Duke grumbles something about morning people but Nathan hears the drawer of the bedside table open and close. After Audrey sits up Nathan reluctantly rolls over. Nathan blinks his eyes at them, scrubbing a hand over his face.

“What’s up?” he asks still half asleep.

Audrey holds out her hand and in it is a small blue bullet shaped thing.

Duke presses a button on the remote in his hand and the thing on Audrey’s palm buzzes.

Nathan’s eyes go wide.

Audrey puts her hand on his arm. “We don’t have to use it if you don’t want to,” she assures him, her palm is warm and there’s still creases from the pillow pressed into her cheek. “We just thought since you were enjoying all the vibration earlier this week…” she lets the sentence trail off and gives him a look that manages to be both hopeful and dirty all at the same time.

Nathan doesn’t know what to say. The first question that wants to fly out of his mouth is ‘how do you even use that on a guy’ but he could not put up with Duke’s insufferable smugness if he voiced that. And then it occurs to him one of the ways you could use that on a guy and he feels his ears go red and his cock give a little twitch at the idea.

“That’s a lot to spring on a guy before breakfast, Parker,” Nathan manages to grit out.

Audrey grins because that wasn’t a no. He can see those words running across her eyes like ticker tape. _That wasn’t a no._ She turns to grin at Duke whose smile is sly and full of secrets. Oh yes, they both have ideas and usually Nathan enjoys their ideas. He’ll see if he likes this one.

“Can I at least brush my teeth first?” he asks.

Duke barks out a laugh and Audrey’s grin simply grows wider.

 

/////

When they are all three of them minty fresh they fall back into bed. Duke kisses him while Audrey skims his t shirt off over his head and smooths her hands down his back. Duke uses the callus on his index finger to rub along the hinge of Nathan’s jaw. Like always it makes Nathan whine into the kiss, letting Duke’s tongue in to trace along his as they exchange toothpaste flavored kisses.  

Audrey strokes her hands up through his hair and he knows it’s going every which way but her fingers feel too good scratching across his scalp to stop her. Duke’s got some impressive bedhead too anyway, his curls are flopping into his face and across Nathan’s forehead. Nathan threads his hands into Duke’s hair, tugging lightly on the ends, tilting his head for a better angle.

Audrey presses kisses against his back and down his spine, Nathan can feel his dick stirring at the warm, familiar touch of her hands, under Duke’s soft kisses and strokes. There’s a buzzing sound and Nathan goes still, wondering what she’s going to do with it. But Audrey presses it lightly against his shoulder blade and it’s nice but nothing special. He relaxes as she buzzes the toy across his shoulders then up the back of his neck it makes him squirm into the kiss with Duke whose mouth curves into a grin against his own. It does feel nice there. Audrey scritches the nails of her free hand through the hair at the base of his skull one more time and then pulls away her hand and the toy.

She nudges him out of the way and reaches up to draw Duke’s head down to her own. Nathan sits back on his heels and watches them. They are beautiful limned in the golden morning light that falls over them in warm slants through the windows. Audrey’s bright hair falls over Duke’s fingers as he cups her jaw, strokes down her neck. Duke is tanned and large next to her, his tattoos standing out as his biceps move and flex while he runs his big hands down her back over the blue camisole she slept in. Her nipples are hard against the thin fabric already and Nathan cannot help himself, he reaches out to run a finger down the line of her breast. Audrey gives a breathy sigh into her kiss with Duke and Nathan smiles.

She flicks on the toy again, brings it up between her and Duke to dance it across his pecs and around and around until it catches his nipple. Duke jerks and then presses into the touch, his flat, male nipples going hard. Duke whines as Audrey moves it from one side to the other. Nathan’s cock has taken a definite interest in the little toy now.

Duke’s big fingers close around Audrey’s delicate ones, taking the bullet from her hands he runs a line down the side of her neck with it, his touch is both careful and teasing. Duke is always so, so careful with her, worshipful. Sometimes it makes Nathan’s breath hitch in his chest. It is exactly how Audrey should be loved. Duke takes the buzzing vibrator and traces the neckline of Audrey’s camisole.

He moves from kissing her mouth to dropping sweet kisses along the side of her neck. His hands are not idle, he drags the light blue toy over the navy blue fabric of her tank over the curve of her breast to buzz over her nipple. Audrey gives a short whining gasp and then presses into the touch more firmly. Duke circles and circles her right nipple through the shirt.

When his hands go to the hem to pull it off Nathan’s fingers are there too, helping to lift it over her head, pushing her hair aside to lay kisses on the opposite side of her neck from Duke. Audrey leans back into him the warm, smooth skin of her back pressed all along his chest. Nathan’s hands come up to cup and squeeze her breasts, they’re soft and firm and her nipples are so tight when his thumbs brush over them. Nathan glances up at Duke who is watching them with hooded eyes and moves his fingers, offering Duke the pink nipple that pokes out between. Duke brings the vibrator up and ghosts it across her nipple. Audrey makes a high pleased sound and her nipple tightens even further under Nathan’s watchful gaze, the areola puckering around it too.

They alternate, the toy and Nathan’s fingers pinching and rolling gently until Duke presses the vibe into Nathan’s fingers and drops his head to lick and suck at Audrey’s nipples. When Nathan hesitantly sweeps the vibe over them next Audrey throws her head back against his shoulder and swears, grinds her sweet little ass over his cock, making Nathan whine. Duke looks up from his duties with a wink and takes the toy from Nathan again. He leans over Audrey and kisses Nathan, with intent this time, sucking on his lower lip. Nathan hears the vibrator fall to the sheets and then Duke’s callused fingers are tracing up and down Nathan’s sides, making him shiver.

Audrey squirms out from between them and picks up the toy, sets it to buzzing across Nathan’s collarbones. Nathan gives a low whine and she gives a small huff of a laugh, glancing the toy across his nipples. It is a jolt, a good, good jolt. Nathan feels the buzz all the way down to his dick, it strains against the soft flannel of his pajama pants, hot and insistent. Audrey seems pleased by his reaction, she slides the toy more firmly now around his nipple, leans in and gives him a quick wet open mouthed kiss over the other nipple, gives it a flick with her tongue as she pulls away and then dazzles him with the little vibe as it buzzes pleasure throughout his body in a line straight from his nipple to his groin. Nathan is panting when Duke pulls away to look at him.

Duke and Audrey exchange smug little glances then Audrey asks “Good?” in such a perfectly innocent voice that Nathan has to kiss her.

“Yes,” he answers when he pulls away, “good,” he agrees.

And it is. It’s not at all similar to the vibrations of the music but wow is it good. Nathan is glad they didn’t do this three months ago or even one month ago, his sensitivity had been so high he’d’ve already embarrassed himself by now. It’s not that he doesn’t appreciate feeling, isn’t amazed by new sensations that he’s forgotten all the time, it’s that his body is slowly becoming accustomed to expecting sensation. The flannel of his pajamas crushed under his knees, the weight of the pillow his toes are buried under, the residual feeling of Duke’s kisses on his lips, all these sensations are still in the forefront of his mind and Nathan no longer has to cling to just the memory of them. He can _feel_ them all the time.

Audrey smirks at his affirmation and kisses him again, drags the vibe down his chest, over his abs, making them tighten at the touch of the soft silicone. She gets to his belly button and stops. Nathan makes a little whiny noise and then Duke’s hands are there, untying the drawstring of his pajamas, freeing his erection to the cooler air of the bedroom. Audrey pulls the bullet vibe away as his dick springs up hard, bobbing against his stomach, almost touching the vibrator. Duke wraps his hand around Nathan’s shaft and gives him a strong, sure stroke from tip to base and back up.  His eyes drop to Nathan’s lips and back up to his eyes and Nathan gives a long, slow smile.

Nathan reaches out and trails his fingers over the head of Duke’s cock where it pushes out between the slit in his boxers. Duke makes a low noise through his nose at that and Nathan smiles some more. Duke lied all those times he said he slept in the raw back in the day. Duke is far too wary to be that vulnerable in sleep even now, but he doesn’t often sleep in much. He will however go commando without compunction on days when they’ve forgotten to do laundry in time. Nathan doesn’t think he could stand that even this long after the Troubles have been gone. The feel of rough denim rubbing against his dick all day would be… unbearable.

Audrey’s small deft hands come in between them to slide Duke’s waistband down and off. She gets a hand on each of them, stroking them both to the same tempo.

“Shit, Audrey,” Duke rumbles, knee walking closer to Nathan so she can push the two of them together. She wraps both hands around them so they’re right up against each other, Duke’s cock rubbing against Nathan’s.  Duke gets a hand around them too, and both of Audrey’s disappear. They’re back after a second, slick with the coconut scented massage oil. It feels even better but Nathan is still waiting, watchful, through gritted teeth and half lidded eyes. Audrey does indeed pick up the bullet vibe again. She presses it just under the head of Duke’s shaft and oh… oh wow… Nathan can feel the vibrations through Duke’s dick pressed against his own. Duke swears and tugs Audrey into a kiss so she’s pressed all along his side.

Her hand threads into his hair, tugging his head down so she can reach better. Duke takes the vibe from her hand and uses it to trace swirls around her belly button before sliding it oh, so, slowly between her pouting lower lips. Nathan can tell when he touches her clit with it because Audrey makes a high pitched noise and scrabbles at his forearm, nails digging into his skin to hold him “there, right there,” she groans.

Duke only grins and pulls it away. “Not yet,” he scolds gently and they turn to Nathan. Nathan’s breath is ragged even though he’s not touching either of them.

Duke’s eyebrows go up. “Want to feel it?” he asks and damn, he could not have asked a question more designed to get Nathan to say yes.

Even if Nathan didn’t he’d still gruff out the “yes” he does because Audrey and Duke seem to like it so much, because he’s curious himself. But Nathan is greedy for sensation since the Troubles have been over. He _wants_ to feel _everything_. So he nods and Audrey’s hand comes up to hold the base of his shaft still so Duke can press that buzzing toy just below his cock head running it in tiny, tiny circles.

Nathan’s eyes go wide in surprise at the sheer amount of sensation, the vibration sends pleasure singing through his body when it’s only pressed to less than a quarter inch of his skin. Nathan’s breathing was ragged before but now, now he’s sucking in great gasps of air, his knees growing shaky.

Duke pulls the toy away before Nathan can get any closer to orgasm, presses it into Nathan’s hand. “My turn,” he smirks and flops back into the pillows, arms and legs akimbo.

Audrey laughs and scoots to the head of the bed, leans down and kisses Duke with her fingers stroking along his jaw and her hair falling all around them. Duke’s hand comes up to tangle in her locks for a moment and Nathan takes a deep steadying breath. They are beautiful together. They break apart from the kiss and fix him with expectant looks and he grins because they are his.

Nathan looks down at the toy in his hand and arches his eyebrows at Duke. Duke rolls his eyes good naturedly, they are golden brown in the morning light, his body is long and lean and golden too. Audrey strokes a hand down his chest as Nathan watches.

“Come here,” Duke instructs, voice raspy but patient.

And Nathan does. He traces the line of hair dusting Duke’s belly all the way down to Duke’s cock with the little blue toy, buzzes it around the base and watches Duke’s nostrils flare, pays close attention to the vein up the back. Duke’s hand closes over Nathan’s, warm and sure, and he brings the vibrator just behind his balls, pressing it to his perineum and holds it there drawing tiny, tiny circles for several long seconds that Nathan doesn’t breathe for until Duke’s back arches and he’s coming, face red and chest heaving as his cock spurts and spurts all across his belly.

“Damn,” Duke pants, grinning wildly at them. “Damn,” he says again and laughs and Nathan cannot help but laugh with him, leaning over and kissing him thoroughly. Duke licks his lips when they part, like he’s chasing Nathan’s taste.

Audrey’s got tissues from the box on their nightstand ready when they’re done and cleans up Duke’s belly with a few delicate swipes then leans down for her own kiss. Duke obliges then gets his hands on her butt and hauls her over to straddling him. He rolls them and leaves Audrey laying in the middle. “Your turn,” he tells her with his curls falling all over his forehead.

“It’s about time,” Audrey pretends to scold.

“So bossy, Parker,” Nathan teases, stroking his fingers along the smooth muscle of her calf.

Audrey narrows her eyes at him over Duke’s shoulder.

Nathan smirks and picks up the toy again. He arches his eyebrows at her. Audrey arches hers right back in impatience. The look goes straight to Nathan’s cock. He’s a sucker for being bossed around by Audrey Parker. She knows it too. So he does a little bossing himself.

“I want to see you,” Nathan tells her hoarsely, running his hands up her legs. Audrey shivers at his words and Nathan feels a smug burst of pride at how turned on she looks. Duke comes down the bed, lying along Nathan’s back between Audrey’s spread thighs so he has a good view too as Nathan takes the blue toy and swirls it up one leg and down the other. Nathan repeats the move drawing nearer and nearer to her heat. Duke’s hand comes up and holds her open to them. She’s pink and wet and slick and swollen and Nathan longs to taste her but he’ll save that for another time. Today they’re playing and he wants to see what this toy does to her.

He buzzes the toy along her outer lips first, so light it’s a tease really, and Audrey whines, shifting her hips already. Nathan smirks. He dances the toy just along the edges of her inner lips next, not even coming near to her clit.

“Nathan!” Audrey complains.

He sweeps it down and abruptly presses it about halfway into her and Audrey lets out a little shriek and then groans as he tilts it up, trying to find her g spot. “Right there,” she tells him breathlessly, hips going very still when he finds it. Duke kisses the side of Nathan’s head and Nathan rubs his cheek against Duke’s shoulder. Nathan’s cock is throbbing against the sheets but he wouldn’t move now if his life depended on it.

He pulls the now slippery toy out and runs it along Audrey’s inner labia, rubbing into the crease where one set joins the other making Audrey keen. He avoids her clit to run it down the opposite side and Audrey swears.

“Nathan Wuornos,” she says threateningly and Duke chuckles against his back, he can feel those vibrations in his own chest.

“Parker?” he asks mildly, still dancing the bullet just around where she wants it.

She stares down her body to him on a glare that is all business but her thighs are shaking with the effort of holding still and Nathan knows she’s much further gone than she’ll admit. He sucks a kiss into her thigh and uses the vibe to begin drawing those same tiny, tiny circles he used on Duke against her clit. Audrey flops back into the pillows with a wordless keen that cuts off on a sharp cry that signals the start of her orgasm. Her whole body seems to spasm, muscles going tense. Nathan can see her pussy clenching on nothing and his dick throbs, he wishes fervently he was inside her to feel the tight wet heat of her walls clamping down on him. He pulls the vibe away and waits for her climax to finish rolling over her.

When she settles he leans up and presses a soft kiss to her clit and so does Duke.

Audrey makes a low whining noise and grabs hold of Nathan and Duke’s ears to drag them up her body. They go willingly, cuddling close on either side, pressing kisses into her hair and holding her close between them. Nathan strokes his fingers down the soft curve of her waist and settles them at her hip.

His dick is pressed hard and throbbing against her but she’s still coming down and he can wait, he’s already been patient this long. He’s pretty sure he cannot get any harder though and with every breath Audrey’s body brushes against it making it worse, sending shivers of pleasure through him. Duke strokes a hand through Audrey’s hair and whispers something to her that makes her give a breathless laugh and nod. Duke grins and detangles himself from her to retrieve their toy.

He comes back and fits himself along Nathan’s back instead, wrapping his arms around him and kissing just below his ear where Nathan’s sweet spot is, Duke was the one who discovered that spot back when they were fumbling teenagers. Nathan thinks of it as Duke’s spot. Duke kisses him there again and Nathan squirms and settles back against him, breathing already coming in harsh pants before the vibe even touches his dick. When he does touch the toy just below the head of Nathan’s shaft, Nathan gives a long groan and writhes against Duke, pleasure lancing through him sharp and heady. Audrey watches the whole thing with a lazy smile and interested eyes. Nathan throws his head back and closes his eyes.

Fuck.

He’s so close.

Duke must realize it too because he pulls the vibe away and brings it back, pulls it away and brings it back little jolts that feel so damn good his toes are curling.

“Fuck, Duke,” Nathan groans and Duke laughs, his other hand moves to pull Nathan’s balls away from his body, index and thumb making a tight circle to keep him from coming.

Duke buzzes him with the vibe against his perineum and Nathan arches off the bed. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he curses, scrabbling at Duke’s arm. “Too much! Too much!” he tells him and Duke pulls it away while Nathan frantically sucks in air and tries to remember his last name.  

They lay there panting for a long minute, Nathan’s dick is an angry red and way too sensitive. He really wants to come right now, needs to, thinks his brain might explode and his balls might fall off if he doesn’t. He’s so turned on he feels like his brain is buzzing with want.

Audrey solves the problem.

She rolls to her knees and her soft fingers on his stiff cock feel like a balm. Her tongue laps the head in warm strokes and while he’s disappointed he won’t get off with the vibe this time he’ll never turn down a blow job from Audrey Parker. She looks up and catches his eyes and he realizes in that moment she’s got something up her sleeve. He only has a half second to brace himself before she’s swallowing him down and then? Then she starts to fucking hum around his dick, with the suction and the heat Nathan sees stars and comes and comes until he’s as dry as the Sahara.

Audrey pulls off and presses a kiss to his now limp member before sliding up his body to rub her nose against his.

“You okay, Wuornos?” she asks all full of mock concern.

She looks so damn pleased with herself Nathan has to kiss her, tasting himself on her tongue.

Audrey laughs into the kiss and then Duke is rolling over them making it a laughing, sloppy three way kiss. And Nathan is laughing too, he’s completely spent and it’s not even noon. These two are going to kill him, he reflects hazily as they cuddle into his sides. He has no regrets.


End file.
